The Lost Vikings
The Lost Vikings, also known as the Viking Brothers or Viking Warriors, are an eponymous group of triplet heroes of the same video game title and its sequel, consisting Baleog the Fierce, Erik the Swift, and Olaf the Stout. From the early 1990s past long, they are confirmed as their return in Heroes of the Storm. Background The remaining viking brothers Erik, Baelog and Olaf lived joyfully and a fruitful viking lives until a single day they were kidnapped by the evil emperor of the Alien Croutonian Empire named Tomator for his intergalactic Arena of Death. When the spaceship of Tomator malfunctions the lost Viking brothers were able to escape through the spaceship's airlock. However, escaping sent them through a time rift in which they traversed bizarre locations in order to find their way in going back home. The Lost Vikings eventually make their way home through time. It is not everyday that the triplet Viking Brothers find themselves apprehended aboard Tomator's alien ship and it's certainly not every day that three Viking warriors trounce their alien kidnapper and come swaggering home in triumph. It was some time before Olaf, Baleog, and Erik's egos deflated, but eventually life backed to normal in their respective village. Or nearly so - for after their wild extraterrestrial adventures, the three warriors found themselves discontented with their former calm Viking lives. Dissatisfied with his job as senior polar bear wrangler, Baleog the Fierce auditioned for the Nordic Gladiators but stomped out in disgust when he was barred from bringing his own weaponry. It was then that Baleog realized his responsibility to pass on his skills to the next generation of Vikings. He formed Baleog's School of Plunder, with a popular curriculum focusing on pillaging, plundering, and setting things up on fire. He became famous throughout Scandinavia for a brilliant lecture course entitled Geat-Crushing In Three Easy Steps: Select a Geat, Aim high, and Crush. He then went on a tour promoting his book titled "Stalking The Wild Geat" and its sequel "Just What Is A Geat, Anyway?" Olaf the Stout decided to pursue his own dream of being a sumo wrestler and set off in search of Japan. He made it as far as the Land of the Noonish Sun instead of the Land of the Rising Sun before he turned back; not because the journey was too tough but because he couldn't find lasagna anywhere beyond the Mediterranean. However, he returned sheepishly home to his family and devoted himself to instruct his children in the arts of swordsmanship, looting, thundering, and making decent goat cheese. Both of his daughters now attend Baleog's School of Plunder and Olaf is especially proud of his elderly Gerda, who has achieved the rank of Honorary Valkyrie and can out eat her dad any day of the week. Olaf has appeared on "Lifestyles Of The Large & Bearded" and is busy working on a Combat Frisbee, although the neighbors insist that the idea will never fly. The experiences of Erik the Swift in extraterrestrial life left him bored with village life. He ended up with the mystic "Order of the Leaping Mountain Goat", where he finally learned peace, enlightenment, and how to eat a tin can whole. In fact, Erik emptied his mind so thoroughly that he then spent months wandering around dazing and confusion, sculpting fjords out of mashed potatoes and believing he was an iguana. He regained his memory after several knocks on the head, all self-inflicted whilst attempting to ram open a can of tuna: KANG! KANG! "Wait a minute! I'm not an iguana at all!" KANG! KANG! "Heeey, I'm Erik the Swift!" He swiped out a ship and hurried home to their small northern village, where he was warmly greeted by his Viking brothers, especially Olaf, who was thrilled to discover that his own journey had NOT been the most ridiculous one in the history of the village, after all. Early one fine Thor's Day morning, the three Viking warriors set out together in their Viking ship, the Ragnarok. Baleog wanted to do a little light plundering, Olaf felt like fishing. The argument was settled peacefully when Erik wisely sided with Olaf after he threatened to pick him up by the braids and throw him overboard. After some good-natured brawling on the fore deck, the triplet brothers settled down to enjoy the cold, clear morning, and to wait for the sun to rise so that they could bait the fishing lines without sticking hooks through their fingers in the darkness. Little do the heroes know that a specter from their past is stalking them high above. No, it isn't the Master of the Order of the Leaping Mountain Goat; it's their alien captor of years before named Tomator. Though their last encounter was only a year ago for 3 Viking brothers: Olaf, Baleog, and Erik, to the chronological travelling Tomator his stinging defeat at the Viking brothers' hands occurred only last week and he wants revenge on them. Fortunately, for an evil alien mastermind, Tomator is pretty sloppy. Once again, his alien ship malfunctions just as the three Norsemen are in his grasp. And this time, the Viking warriors are being prepared to show off. They've grabbed some of Tomator's high-tech equipment and they know exactly what they have to do to return their respective homes and families: find Tomator and beat the snot out of him. Will the Vikings find their way home across both time and space? Will Erik lead his Viking brothers to safety without bonking himself back into? Will Olaf be reunited with his wife and known daughters? Will Baleog ever to get a date with Freya, that Valkyrie babe and his girlfriend on the "Resume Game" screen? Will be right back. Videos Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Self-Aware Category:Male Category:Vikings Category:Adventurers Category:Titular Category:Partners in Training Category:Teams Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Siblings Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Vengeful Category:Successful Category:Damsels Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Big Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Comic Relief Category:Heroic Jerks